El corazón de Pandora
by Fran-neko-nee
Summary: Doce llaves que abren diferentes dimensiones, realidades; que contienen un poder inimaginable, con distintos nombres y espacios, pero ¿solo tienen diferencias entre si?, no; ellas tienen algo en común, ellas tienen la misma historia Re-subido y editado ;)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, como en la descripción dice; decidí volver a subir la historia desde cero, edite muchas cosas. (que no me parecieron necesarias, etc)

Ojala sea de su agrado este cambio :D

FT es de Hiro Mashima.

Prologo:

Doce llaves que abren diferentes dimensiones, realidades; que contienen un poder inimaginable, con distintos nombres y espacios, pero ¿solo tienen diferencias entre si?, no; ellas tienen algo en común, ellas tienen la misma historia.

Flash back.

Pero, ¿qué es el corazón de Pandora?, según libros antiguos, Pandora era la mujer perfecta modelada por los dioses, esta recibió muchos dones como la inteligencia, belleza, gracia, bondad, pero hubo un dios que en ella puso un poco de malicia y maldad. Un día Zeus padre de los dioses, encomendó a Pandora una vasija en la cual habían encerrado los malos sentimientos que atormentaban a los hombres; Pandora a través del camino, no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y abrió la vasija, de esta se escaparon todos esos impuros sentimientos que se lograron refugiar en cada corazón, de cada hombre, alterada Pandora tapo la vasija, en ella quedo solo un sentimiento, la esperanza, ¿pero por qué la esperanza era considerada un mal sentimiento?, los dioses consideraban que era mala, porque en cada hombre vivía la voluntad, la que era la que impulsaba a la gente a cumplir sus sueños y expectativas, pero en cierta parte del camino llegaba la esperanza, esta nublaba la mente de los hombres y los hacia aferrarse a falsos escalones, que hacían que cayeran y no pudieran cumplir sus metas.  
Después de eso, Pandora fue castigada y encerrada en una caja, en ella se guardan muchos secretos, se cuenta que ella tomo parte de la esencia de doce seres y los arrastro con ella, al igual que la esperanza que fue albergada por Pandora.

Fin del flash back

Pasó mucho tiempo, desde que se dio a conocer su existencia, pero nadie a logrado poseer las, ¿por qué?, porque el destino surco diferentes sendas y caminos para que algún día llegara su verdadero merecedor, el que tuviera el poder necesario para liberar la luz y la tristeza que pandora guardo en su corazón; en el corazón de pandora.  
Pero el tiempo a llegado y el corazón de pandora dentro de poco será abierto, los secretos que esta esconde serán poco a poco descubiertos y el verdadero poder será utilizado para el bien, o; ¿para el mal?

¿Quién será la persona que descubrirá la verdad tras Pandora?

¿Quiénes serán los doce seres que esperan ser libres?


	2. Chapter 2

Era de mañana en magnolia y una rubia caminaba amenamente por la calle, ¿su dirección?, pues, ella se dirigía al gremio que tanto amaba.

Hey! Apúrate Luce –grito un entusiasmado peli rosa- ¡nos vamos de misión!

¡Bien! Necesito dinero para mi renta -contesto-

Erza y Gray fueron a escoger la misión, es su turno de elegir –bufo molesto, haciendo con sus labios un puchero-

-Lucy solo pudo reírse ante tal infantil acción-

Bien, vayámonos, el maestro ya nos dio su permiso -dijo titania, llegando junto a gray-

Pero, yo no tengo mis cosas conmigo –la rubia solo traía sus llaves con ella-

Apúrate y ve a buscarlas, te esperaremos en la estación del tren –hablo un semi desnudo gray-

Al irse Lucy pudo escuchar como el chico de hielo era reprendido, como solo Erza sabia hacer.

Pobre... –pensó-

Unos minutos más tarde:

A lo lejos se podía apreciar a una escandalosa chica que venia corriendo, en dirección de sus amigos, esta venia gritando, con un bolso en sus manos.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos reunidos, prosiguieron a subir al tren, este era amplio, parecía primera clase, el cliente era una persona adinerada; al estar sentados Erza comenzó a hablar:

Bien, les explicare en que consiste la misión, se los diré una sola vez, no me interrumpan, nos dirigimos a un pueblo que esta siendo atormentado por un grupo de demonios, nuestro trabajo es derrotarlos y descubrir de donde aparecieron, el cliente es el alcalde, es anciano y parece estar un poco enfermo así que compórtense cuando hablemos con el.

¡Aye! –Contestaron los demás chicos a coro-

El camino fue de lo más normal, alguna que otra pelea entre Natsu y Gray, risas, golpes y más risas, al llegar al pueblo se dirigieron a la oficina del alcalde, este los recibió. El pueblo parecía en su mayoría destruido y no se veía gente en las calles.

Bienvenidos, les quiero dar las gracias por haber aceptado el trabajo, les contare un poco de lo que a pasado en este tiempo, hace algunos meses, de la noche a la mañana, llego un grupo de monstruos, nadie sabe de donde salieron y el porqué. - hizo una pausa- sospecho que es por culpa de Pandora.

¿Pandora? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo-

Veo que no saben –respondió el anciano- este pueblo es conocido, porque en el fondo de sus bosques, bajo las montañas se encuentra escondido el corazón de Pandora, una antigua leyenda, solo es un mito para algunos, mucha gente ha atravesado el bosque en busca de su poder, pero murieron en el intento, ya que este es muy peligroso.

Ya veo, entonces creen que eso sea el responsable –dijo la peli roja, el alcalde solo asintió- nos retiramos, con esa información nos basta – hablo con mucha seriedad en su voz-

Al salir de la oficina, los chicos se dirigieron a un acantilado cercano, este dejaba ver el gran bosque a su alrededor, era tan alto que de seguro nadie sobrevivía a una caída desde ahí, según los pueblerinos los monstruos iban a ese lugar a esconderse.

En cosa de segundos los chicos fueron rodeados por una manada de demonios, eran grandes; fácilmente el mas pequeño alcanzaba los dos metros de altura, rápidos, de forma abstracta, negros, sus ojos violetas destacaban en medio de las sombras que se fueron formando, con la aparición de ellos.

La pelea era reñida, quedaban muchos de ellos todavía en pie y los magos ya estaban muy agotados, habían pasado algunas horas desde su llegada.

Oigan los de ahí se escapan –era Erza, su voz se escuchaba cansada, tenia rasguños en su cara y cuerpo-

Yo voy –grito la rubia, pero esta no tenia sus llaves-

buscas esto -frente a la rubia se encontraba un gran monstruo, entre lo que podrían haber sido sus patas se encontraba el manojo de llaves de Lucy-

Mierda -la rubia saco su látigo, para por lo menos tratar de defenderse, ya no podía retroceder-

El demonio, sin ningún esfuerzo lanzo a Lucy unos metros del rocoso acantilado.

Estaba asustada, con el golpe había soltado su única arma, sintió como recorría un notorio escalofrió por su espalda y débilmente unas lagrimas surcaban su ahora sucio rostro.

Le temblaban las piernas y notorio era el terror en su mirada, trato de moverse y escapar, pero...

Un ensordecedor grito y alerto a sus compañeros de la trágica caída de la rubia, en shock la miraban desaparecer los que habían sido sus amigos; con la chica se había ido todo rastro de los horrorosos espectros malignos.

Silencio.

Ella se había ido...

Lucy! - el grito desgarrador del pelirosa, saco de sus pensamientos al grupo de jovenes presentes-

Lucy! -secundo nuevamente un grito, esta vez, por parte del azul felino-

Natsu, rápidamente sin cuidado alguno, se acerco al precipicio.

Nada.

No había nada, la fría brisa le golpeo la cara, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció al igual que cualquier rastro de su amiga rubia.

Lagrimas, no tardaron en presentarse, de su garganta no salia sonido alguno.

Natsu... -la quebradiza voz de Erza, volvió al chico, a la que ahora era su realidad-

L-Lucy...

-Natsu, ella se ha ido...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Te estaba esperando.


End file.
